Meu destino é você
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Um jogo. Uma forma de conquistar verdadeiramente a pessoa amada. Poderá Ryuuki conquistar o amor de sua doce Shuurei? - Shi Ryuuki e Kou Shuurei - Desafio What If... - NFF.


**Meu destino é você**

Theka Tsukishiro

**Categoria:** 1º Challenge What If - Multitemporadas de Saiunkoku Monogatari - Missing Scene – Romance – Songfic.

**Advertências:** Contém spoillers do último capítulo da segunda temporada – Insinuação de Sexo (muito leve, mas é uma).

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Um jogo. Uma forma de conquistar verdadeiramente a pessoa amada. Poderá Ryuuki conquistar o amor de sua doce Shuurei?

**Item escolhido:** 4- "Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal." (Nietzsche)

**Lembretes e Avisos:** Saiunkoku Monogatari não me pertence, mas sim a Sai Yukino. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos e para diversão minha e de quem a ler.

Empreguei o uso do itálico para falas vindas da parte final da segunda temporada do Anime. Frases entre aspas e em itálico são pensamentos, os quais não fazem parte do anime.

**A letra da música:** Hajimari No Kaze (the First Wind) – Ayaka Hirahara.

**Agradacimento:** A minha querida amiga Nana Pizani por mais uma vez ter aceitado betar uma de minhas loucuras. Adoro você!

**oOoOoOo**

**Saiunkoku, um ano depois...**

Os dias seguem seu rumo, promessas e palavras ditas nunca foram esquecidas. Ser um imperador não é uma tarefa fácil, também ninguém disse que deveria ser. Desde que resolvera levar a sério o que o destino lhe impusera, Shi Ryuuki, o imperador, agora com 20 anos, fizera de tudo para ter sua amada ao seu lado, até mesmo mudar as leis para que ela conseguisse um emprego digno no palácio.

Caminhar a noite pelos jardins imperial fazia com que se sentisse um pouco mais próximo a ela, pois era ali, naquele local calmo com o lago rodeado por cerejeiras milenares, que os encontros furtivos aconteciam desde que haviam se conhecido há longos dois anos atrás.

O luar iluminava parcamente seu caminho, a luz da lua refletida no lago fazia com que se lembrasse de muitas coisas. Bastava fechar os olhos e inalar a doce fragrância que desprendia da rosa amarela em sua mão para conseguir ter doces recordações... O primeiro toque... os cuidados e o zelo com que Kou Shuurei o tratara. Inalou o perfume. Fechou os olhos e a imagem da bela morena, hoje com 17 anos, surgiu-lhe como em um passe de mágica.

Na realidade, com todas as imposições que seu posto lhe rendia, não tinha tempo de ir visitá-la. E o pior estava acontecendo, já estava, há muito, na idade de se casar. Pelos costumes, já deveria tê-lo feito, mas jurara conseguir ganhar de Shuurei no trato maluco em que havia imposto a ambos.

Caminhou mais um pouco. Os longos cabelos castanhos claros ao sabor da brisa noturna. O farfalhar das folhas das cerejeiras quase eram imperceptíveis, mas o perfume das delicadas flores era maravilhoso.

Aproximou-se de uma frondosa árvore. Fitou o infinito e o céu estrelado. Fixou os olhos no luar e perdeu-se em pensamentos. Como em sonho, lembranças passadas bombardearam-lhe os pensamentos. Deixou-se levar pela deliciosa recordação.

**oOo**

Após deixar a reunião onde Ryuuki afirmara que seria um bom imperador perante seus amigos e aliados, ele se refugiara em seu dormitório. Era muito cedo para dormir e caminhar talvez o fizesse colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido, e muitas outras ainda estavam por vir, mas algo o chamava para fora, um sentimento sem explicação.

Sem importar-se com nada, dirigiu-se pelo caminho já conhecido e em pouco tempo encontrava-se em seu jardim. Deixou que um sorriso iluminasse seu rosto ao perceber que não fora só ele que tivera a ideia de ali estar. Aproximou-se devagar, não querendo assustá-la. Não seria nada agradável fazer com que sua linda dama caísse no lago. Ao perceber que ela iria virar-se, fechou o semblante e mirou-a seriamente. Precisava conversar com Shuurei e temia pelo futuro de ambos.

Trocaram olhares significativos, mas nada disseram até estarem o mais longe de possíveis ouvidos curiosos.

_- Não tivemos chance de nos falar direito._ – Começou um tanto sem graça atraindo a atenção dela. _– Desculpe por várias coisas._ – Suspirou ao notar o silêncio desta. _– Mas fiquei muito feliz por ter ido com Lan me buscar._

_- Eu fiquei preocupada com você. _– A voz doce e melodiosa o faria sonhar se não precisasse permanecer tão sério.

_- Shuuei me disse. Ele disse que você chorou por mim._ – Como sempre muito sutil em lhe contar que sabia das coisas, querendo ela ou não. Não pode evitar um riso de esguelha ao escutar-lhe a indignação. Conhecia-a muito bem, assim como Lan Shuuei, seu general o conhecia e sabia que se não dissesse nada, ele o deixaria maluco até que contasse tudo a respeito de seu resgate.

_- Mentira! É mentira! O general Lan inventou isso!_ – Na voz, o nervosismo por não saber esconder a verdade da única pessoa em quem pensara um dia em unir-se pelas sagradas leis de Saiunkoku.

- Hmm... – Ryuuki voltou-se para olhá-la. Seus olhares se cruzaram e a jovem enrubesceu, prova maior que realmente não estava lhe sendo sincera. _– Shuurei..._

_- Hã? O que foi?_

Se estivessem em outros tempos e a situação não fosse tão desagradável, talvez Ryuuki até mesmo sorrisse, ou quem sabe gargalhasse, mas não poderia fazer isso. Sabia que poderia sempre abrir-se a frente de sua amada, somente ela o conhecia verdadeiramente, mas controlou-se.

Estendeu o braço direito e tocou o tronco frondoso da cerejeira ao seu lado. _– Não posso mais ser o imperador por você._ – Sabia que seria um choque para ela. Era cômodo para ambos estarem juntos e ao mesmo tempo não estarem... Não terem compromisso algum... _– Não posso mentir, portanto não vou dizer que sei o que é ser o imperador por todas as pessoas do país, mas quero ser um imperador que valha o apoio de Yuushun, Seiran, Shuuei e Kouyuu. Ser um imperador pelo qual Shuurei ache que valha a pena perder o próprio emprego. Vou achar meu próprio caminho para ser o imperador e vou continuar por ele._ – Uma pausa é necessária. Ryuuki tem de tomar suas decisões e não acha justo deixá-la de fora. Ele a quer ao seu lado, mas não a quer à força ou por imposições da época em que vivem. A quer por decisão única e exclusiva dela.

Ele quer vê-la e volta-se procurando por seu olhar, seus doces olhos castanho-avermelhados. _– O imperador precisa casar._

_- Eu sei..._ – É a resposta um tanto sem graça dada por ela.

_- Jyuusan-hime vai entrar na residência imperial..._ – Aos seus olhos, Shuurei parece titubear, ou quem sabe sentir-se incomodada, mas não poderia dizer o que acha. Tem de prosseguir com seus intentos. - _... como Chefe das Damas da Corte._

_- O quê?_

_- A chefe das damas da corte precisa estar próxima a mim e ser confiável. Como sucessora de Shusui, ela ficará encarregada da residência imperial. E se um dia me casar com alguém que não seja você, será com Jyuusan-hime. _– Por mais que tudo aquilo parecesse estar sendo cruel, Ryuuki tinha de fazê-lo. Não podia deixar que Shuurei descobrisse por si só ou pela língua ferina dos presentes na corte sua decisão em colocar outra no lugar que um dia fora dela. _– Shuurei... eu vou me casar. Se esse é o dever do imperador, um dia eu terei de fazer isso. E isso significa que não posso mais esperar por você para sempre._ – Sua primeira promessa feita a ela capía por terra.

Envergonhada, a jovem coça o rosto e sorri despertando finalmente a vontade de sorrir no imperador a sua frente. Um sorriso de alívio se forma nos bonitos lábios de Ryuuki.

_- Que bom. Significa que ainda tenho uma chance._ – A voz baixa e mais leve. Ele encurta a distância entre ambos. Os olhares perdidos, focados um no outro. A ideia mirabolante. _– Vamos jogar um jogo, então. _– Propôs.

_- Um jogo? _– A pergunta sai um tanto confusa. Na realidade, Shuurei parece confusa.

_- Isso. Vou estipular um tempo limite. Shuurei, se continuar a fugir de mim até lá, você vence. Nunca mais digo que quero casar com você de novo. Não vou incomodar._ – Faz uma pequena pausa apenas para mirá-la e gravar suas feições caso o inevitável acontecesse. _– Se eu fizer você aceitar minha proposta até lá, eu venço. Que tal?_ – O coração batendo descompassado no peito. O temor mesmo não querendo demonstrar tomando conta de seu ser. Tinha de manter-se forte.

O silêncio. A brisa noturna agita as vestes e as folhas das cerejeiras. Olhos dourados brilhantes perdidos nos olhos castanho-avermelhados.

Shuurei sorri e volta-se. Os olhos fechados, uma expressão divertida. _– Eu acho que você está em desvantagem._ – Somente ele a entenderia. Ela estava aceitando o desafio. Mesmo amando sua liberdade e tudo que conseguira graças à ajuda (mesmo que indireta) dele, colocaria tudo a perder aceitando aquele desafio.

_- Como assim? Não prefere assim, Shuurei?_

_- Justo. Eu vou jogar! _– Mirou-o séria. Ali estava a Shuurei que Ryuuki aprendera a amar e admirar. Novamente o silêncio e olhares perdidos. O riso de ambos misturando-se. _– E qual é o tempo limite?_ – Curiosa como sempre.

Ryuuki retribuiu o sorriso. Arqueou o corpo um pouco para frente, o suficiente para ficar com seus lábios próximos ao lóbulo da orelha de sua amada e proferir as fatídicas palavras.

**oOo**

A brisa noturna farfalhou as folhas da cerejeira um pouco mais. Uma linda pétala rósea desprendeu-se e, dançando ao sabor do vento, passou a frente da visão do imperador. Os olhos fora de foco arregalaram-se um tanto. Piscou várias vezes. Quanto tempo vivenciara novamente as emoções sentidas de há exatos um ano atrás? Não saberia dizer. Sentia-se um tanto chateado, magoado e até mesmo revoltado. Balançou a cabeça um pouco.

Na verdade, não poderia sentir ciúme de seu irmão. Sabia que não era correto, mas Shuurei dispensava sua atenção e carinho a ele, e Ryuuki gostaria de poder ter o mesmo para si. Voltou a caminhar. Talvez o ar noturno lhe fizesse colocar as ideias no lugar. Na realidade, estava assim, pois até o momento sua amada o desprezava, fugia de suas investidas. Podia até entendê-la, mas tinha vezes que não conseguia a compreender. Ele poderia dar-lhe tudo, fortuna, reconhecimento e o maior de seus sentimentos: seu amor. Mas Shuurei queria prosseguir com seus intentos e seus ideais. Quem sabe ela compreenderia que como a imperatriz pudesse ajudar mais a seu povo, mas como fazê-la compreender que não precisava continuar em seu emprego para fazer a diferença?

O tempo do prazo estava se esgotando, assim como o prazo estipulado pelo conselho para que seu casamento fosse anunciado. Bufou. Estava sozinho e ninguém o veria quebrando o protocolo. Voltou seus olhos para o céu. Sentia falta dela. Queria-a perto de si. Mirou a rosa amarela em suas mãos e pensou em atirá-la no lago. Parou o gesto ao escutar uma voz atrás de si. Um tanto sem graça, voltou-se apenas para ter a certeza de poder encontrar a dona de seu coração.

- Shuurei... – Murmurou. A jovem estava linda mesmo em trajes convencionais. – Você voltou. – Completou ao apreciar sua imagem. A jovem estivera fora a serviço da corte. O coração batendo descompassado no peito. A reverência fazendo com que ele torcesse os lábios e estreitasse os olhos. – Já disse a você que quando estivermos sozinhos, devemos agir com naturalidade, as formalidades são para a corte.

- Sim, eu sei, mas foi mais forte que eu. – Respondeu com um leve sorriso traquina nos lábios.

"_Ora... ora... Então quer brincar? Shuurei, duas pessoas podem jogar o mesmo jogo e se o destino quiser, hoje a terei para sempre ao meu lado." _– Pensou. Nos olhos um brilho que se Shuurei fosse um pouco mais experiente na arte de seduzir reconheceria como sendo muito perigoso. – Hmm... – Baixou a rosa e caminhou lentamente até ela. – Venha comigo, vamos caminhar um pouco. – Convidou iniciando a caminhada. Os olhos perdidos em um ponto qualquer. Tentava imaginar um modo de abordá-la que não tivesse como ela resisti-lo.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles tornando o caminhar um tanto constrangedor. Ryuuki tem plena consciência de que Shuurei começa a incomodar-se. Ele sempre fora falante e tinha certeza de que ela estava estranhando o seu silêncio e nem mesmo por ele tentar abordá-la como sempre o fazia. Iria arriscar... Jogar mais uma vez com ela e, se desse certo, poderia anunciar o que mais queria. Deixou um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Shuurei quebrou o silêncio ao perguntar-lhe.

- Não, por quê? Algo lhe preocupa? – Perguntou com a maior naturalidade.

- Você parece estranho... – Respondeu sem muito pensar e correu em corrigir-se. – Quero dizer... Não sei. – Confusa. – Você está diferente, Ryuuki.

Segurou-se para não sorrir. Estava funcionando. Todas as vezes que a vira, sempre, sem exceção, atirara-se sobre ela tentando fazer com que fosse aceito e todas as vezes ela o deixara sozinho sem aceitar sua corte. Agora parecia que tudo estava sendo diferente. Sorriu internamente e permaneceu com o olhar perdido, sério. Se ela o ama de verdade, chegou o momento de demonstrar isso.

- Impressão sua, Shuurei. Talvez esteja me estranhando por que ando muito cansado. – Isso não é mentira. – Tenho feito muitas coisas, reuniões com o conselho, decisões importantes a serem tomadas e muito pouco tempo para conseguir relaxar. – Um leve sorriso. O primeiro visto por ela naquela noite. – Eu estou mudando graças a você... – Fez uma pausa, mas logo alfinetou. – Sinta-se orgulhosa, conseguiu mostrar que eu posso interessar-me por meu povo e por meu reino. Que eles precisam de minhas decisões. Já posso caminhar com minhas próprias pernas. – Parou próximo à beira do lago e voltou-se para olhá-la diretamente em suas íris. – Também tenho de me preocupar com um novo anúncio a ser feito. – Fez nova pausa. Precisava pensar e ponderar se seria certo usar aquele subterfúgio. Não queria brincar com a inteligência e a perspicácia dela, mas no amor e na guerra tudo vale. Voltou seus olhos para o céu. Sabia que ela estava curiosa por saber o que estava acontecendo com ele. Um pouquinho de suspense não iria fazer mal nenhum. Sentia que estava sendo muito bem observado e voltou-se para ela. O olhar sério. – Creio que terei de interromper nosso jogo antes de seu término. Desculpe, Shuurei, mas o tempo não espera e nem tem pena de corações apaixonados. – Sem mais nada dizer, o jovem imperador estende-lhe a rosa e assim que ela segura a delicada flor, ele a deixa sozinha. Precisava chegar até uma pessoa antes que a esperta jovem decidisse ir aconselhar-se, ou quem sabe até mesmo querer ouvir a verdade.

Ao ficar sozinha, Shuurei aproveitou para pensar um pouco no comportamento estranho do imperador. Ela o conhece muito bem, sabe que não seria tão frio com ela e nunca iria desistir tão fácil de algo, mas assim o fizera. Desistira de continuar com o jogo absurdo, mas que ambos gostavam. Passou a rosa delicadamente por seu rosto. Precisava refletir com calma.

"_Mas o que aconteceu com você, Ryuuki? Não fiquei sabendo de nada e os proclamas de uma possível união não chegaram até a província onde eu estava."_ – Pensou Shuurei. O coração falhando uma batida no peito. Somente uma pessoa poderia ajudá-la. E sem muito esperar, rumou para sua casa. Seu pai poderia contar-lhe o que estava acontecendo.

**oOoOoOo**

- Ryuuki vai casar? - A pergunta reverberou novamente pelo cômodo. Os olhos cravados nos do pai.

- Sim, minha filha, o imperador vai casar. – A voz baixa de Kou Shouka parecia nem importar-se com o jeito nervoso em que a única filha encontrava-se.

- Mas ele... Ora, ele...

- Ele o quê? – Perguntou com a maior naturalidade possível.

- Ah! Não é nada. – Bufou exasperada. – E quando isso vai acontecer? Quero dizer, os proclamas não começaram...

- Não haverá proclamas... – Começou e ao vê-la olhar com surpresa continuou. – Não adianta me olhar assim, sabe muito bem que quando Shi-domo coloca uma ideia na cabeça vai até o fim. Na realidade, a pressão da corte é muito grande com relação a uma união de nosso imperador. Ele precisa gerar descendentes se quiser continuar no trono. – Fechou os olhos. O semblante calmo e pensativo. – Você parece um tanto desapontada.

- Er... Bem, não é isso. Fui pega de surpresa. – Arregalou os olhos. Novamente sentiu aquela dorzinha irritante no peito. Os olhos ardendo. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. – Se o senhor não precisar mais de mim...

- Vá minha querida, você deve estar muito cansada. – Ponderou um pouco. – Amanhã será um novo dia e o sol estará pronto para brilhar novamente. – Mirou-a com carinho e a viu afastar-se em silêncio. – _"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Ryuuki."_ – Pensou. Não poderia deixar de estar preocupado. Os sentimentos de duas pessoas queridas por ele estavam em jogo e tudo dependida única e exclusivamente da decisão de sua filha. Suspirou. Por vezes as mulheres eram um mistério a ser desvendado.

**oOoOoOo**

O dia todo Ryuuki preocupou-se em resolver os problemas a ele apresentados. Tendo ao lado seus fieis amigos, não tinha o que temer. Inteligente, buscava auxílio apenas com um leve olhar, muitas vezes nem isso precisava. Kouyuu e Shuuei sempre estavam dispostos a intervir caso fosse necessário.

Após algum tempo e já fora da sala onde estivera reunido com o conselho, o imperador chamou seus dois braços direito para juntos conversarem em seu gabinete. Precisava da ajuda de ambos e tinha quase certeza que ainda naquele dia Shuurei os procuraria.

A conversa fora amistosa. Rapidamente o imperador colocara os dois a par do que estava pretendendo fazer e solicitou a ajuda deles caso sua amada os procurasse. Apesar do título de nobreza, Kouyuu e Shuuei tratavam o imperador pelo seu primeiro nome quando estavam sozinhos. A cumplicidade e a amizade entre eles é algo muito forte.

- Shuurei não é como as mocinhas bobas e sem experiência que vemos por aí, Ryuuki. Tem certeza que ela vai acreditar nesse seu plano? – A voz baixa e séria de Shuuei quebrou o silêncio em que se encontravam.

- Sinto ter de concordar com Shuuei, mas acho que ele tenha razão. Shuurei pode desconfiar de algo. Os proclamas deveriam ter corrido há algum tempo. – Kouyuu coçou o queixo. Sua fama de perder-se pelo castelo não é maior do que a de sua inteligência.

- Tudo a seu tempo, meus amigos. Tenho certeza que com a ajuda de vocês e do próprio Shouka, Shuurei revelará seus sentimentos se de fato os nutrir por mim. – Suspirou e voltou os olhos para a janela. – Agora... ao trabalho, né? – Sorriu. Ele realmente estava mudando. Em outros tempos, nem se interessaria por todos aqueles papéis. Na realidade, não tinha medo em dizer que fora graças à sua querida e amada Shuurei que a mudança acontecera.

Antes do final daquela tarde, Ryuuki solicitou que algumas providências fossem tomadas. Algo que não poderia esperar até o outro dia. Na realidade, precisavam estar prontas para acontecerem logo ao raiar do dia se tudo corresse bem.

**oOoOoOo**

- Não pode ser, Kouyuu! Como ele pode mudar tanto as leis ao seu bel prazer? – A indignação carregada em cada palavra proferida pela jovem morena sentada ao seu lado na biblioteca real.

- Ele é o imperador, Shuurei, e sabe muito bem como ele pode acabar tornando as coisas um pouco mais fáceis para ele. – Um sorriso sem graça surge nos lábios finos.

- Shuurei, não compreenda mal. – Atalhou Shuuei. – Com a pressão que os ministros da corte vem fazendo para que Ryuuki se case, ele precisou adiantar-se um pouco. Entenda, as coisa não estão muito fáceis para ele nesse sentido. O imperador precisa de uma mulher a seu lado que seja corajosa, espirituosa, forte e de boa saúde para que possa lhe dar um herdeiro saudável.

- Entendo... – Shuurei murmurou. Estava chateada. Não tinha o direito de atrapalhar a felicidade de Jyuusan, mas por falar nela, não tinha a visto ainda. Mordiscou o lábio inferior. Melhor era ficar quieta e não dizer mais nada.

- Sei que vai dizer para eu não mencionar mais isso, mas você melhor do que ninguém sabe que sua irmã e nosso imperador não se amam. Isso será um tormento, não acha?

Shuurei prestou atenção ao que Kouyuu dissera. Não podia negar que estava ansiosa por ouvir a resposta. Prendeu a respiração.

- Sei que minha irmã não ama o imperador, mas não posso fazer nada. Sabe que isso é muito importante para minha família e, além disso, não posso tomar partido. Ela tem todo direito de rejeitá-lo se quiser. – Shuuei volta seus olhos para uma espantada morena. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shuurei? – Queria sorrir abertamente, mas não poderia fazer isso.

- Não, não... eu apenas lembrei que hoje vou lavar meus cabelos. – Fez uma pausa. Levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira. Pela janela lá fora, o sol despedia-se no horizonte. – Está ficando tarde para fazer isso. Se me dão licença? – Fez-lhe uma breve reverência e saiu apressada. Precisava pensar, ponderar se sua liberdade valeria mais do que ver o imperador casando.

**oOoOoOo**

Caminhando pelas cerejeiras, Ryuuki sentiu como se estivesse revivendo a noite passada mais uma vez. Seu coração estava aos trôpegos. O ar mal chegava até seus pulmões tamanho é a sua ansiedade.

Não conseguia lembrar-se de alguma vez sentir-se tão estranho como naquela noite. Confessara a si mesmo várias vezes que talvez não conseguisse o que queria. E todas as vezes que pensara em ficar deprimido, lembrara-se de tudo o que já havia passado e vencido. Se fosse para ser, seria e do contrário, enfrentaria sua dor de forma madura.

Um relicário ricamente ornamentado estava escondido em sua manga direita. Sabia que ela iria achar um desperdício e que aquilo compraria muitas provisões para o povo, mas estava disposto a enfrentar-lhe a fúria, se tudo corresse bem, apenas para ver-lhe os brilhantes olhos e o sorriso bonito a iluminar-lhe a face.

Voltou-se para trás. Nem sinal de sua amada Shuurei. – _"Talvez ela não venha. Sou mesmo um idiota. O que farei se ela não aparecer?"_ – Pensou ao voltar seus olhos para a lua. Sentiu-se a pior das criaturas da face da terra. Suspirou. Fechou os olhos e deixou a brisa e o cheiro delicioso das flores de cerejeira invadirem suas narinas.

Abriu os olhos assustado ao perceber que não estava mais sozinho. A brisa continuou mais um pouco e parou.

**Hajimari no kaze you todoke messe-ji**

_O vento entrega essa mensagem_

"**Itsu demo anata wo shinjite iru kara"**

"_Foi porque eu sempre acreditei em você"_

Bem a sua frente, Shuurei se encontrava. Os cabelos ricamente presos em um típico penteado aristocrático. Algo da época... lembrava uma linda gueixa. A pintura leve delineando seus lindos olhos e lábios. Ryuuki precisou segurar a respiração e mostrar indiferença mesmo com vontade de fazer o contrário.

A priori, o silêncio entre eles deixou a ambos um tanto constrangidos.

Kou Shuurei nunca, em toda a sua vida, sentira-se assim: acuada. Precisava tomar uma decisão e logo. Ryuuki parecia intocável e até mesmo indiferente a ela.

- Não esperava achar-te aqui. – Começou após respirar profundamente.

- Teve sorte. – Respondeu-lhe Ryuuki. – Talvez essa seja a última noite que me encontre perambulando por aqui. – Voltou os olhos para a lua procurando ganhar tempo e buscar o resquício de suas forças.

- Vai para algum lugar? Alguma coisa que precise da presença do imperador? – Shuurei perguntou-lhe. Estava começando a ficar preocupada. Não entendia o que ele estava querendo ao começar a colocar certa distância entre eles. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que estava acontecendo e que até o momento não havia notado. Ele estava se distanciando dela.

- Não, permanecerei aqui... – Voltou-lhe os olhos. O olhar sem emoção, frio. Olhar de alguém determinado. Não era possível ver a admiração e o amor que ele nutria por ela ali. Não havia lugar. – Ora... esqueci-me de lhe dizer, ou devo pedir que me dê os parabéns? – Perguntou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Parabéns? Não estou entendo, acaso é seu aniversário? – Perguntou. A confusão expressa em seus olhos.

Um riso cristalino quebrou o silêncio. – Não, Shuurei. Eu me caso amanhã e como sabe, não terei tempo para vir passear aqui. Talvez somente em algumas ocasiões, em companhia de minha futura esposa e imperatriz. – Respondeu-lhe com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Como se nunca a tivesse amado com todas as suas forças.

- Casar? – Mirou-o revoltada. - Então é verdade? Como ousa brincar com os sentimentos de outra pessoa assim? Como tem coragem de casar-se com uma pessoa que não te ama?

- Ora, Shuurei... o amor pode ser construído com o tempo...

- Não... não é assim. Você não a ama. Eu sei disso... E o que aconteceu com o: Amo você e só você, para sempre? – Perguntou. O rosto vermelho feito um tomate maduro.

- A prioridade dos negócios do império sobrepõe-se acima dos assuntos do coração. – Falou mordazmente. – Não entendo por que se preocupa com isso, afinal nunca se importou com meus pedidos para que se casasse comigo. Nunca ligou para meu amor, sempre colocando em primeiro lugar os seus anseios e liberdade. Estou errado?

- Não... você não está errado, mas mesmo assim não lhe dá o direito... – Bufou ao vê-lo aproximar-se mais de si.

- Não me dá o direito do quê? De pensar em meu povo? No mesmo povo que você tentou ajudar? Ora, Shuurei quem não está pensando aqui é você. Eu lhe entreguei meu coração. Ao meu lado poderíamos juntos ajudar a todos, mas como já disse, você preferiu sua liberdade. Desconfio que nunca sentiu nada por mim e agora vem querer que eu explique minhas atitudes? Eu amadureci, tanto que estou aqui a lhe enfrentar, lembre-se que você sempre me colocou em meu devido lugar, talvez agora seja a hora de você se colocar no seu.

- Talvez seja mesmo, mas você não pode dizer o que não sabe... – Replicou Shuurei. A voz começando a embargar pelas lágrimas contidas. Nunca em toda sua vida o imperador havia lhe falado daquela forma. Realmente ele estava assumindo seu lugar de direito. – Você não é um mago para saber o que vai em minha alma. – Baixou os olhos e voltou a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

Para Ryuuki ver Shuurei naquela situação lhe cortava o coração, mas certa vez ouvira dizer que tudo valia para se ter um amor de verdade. E ele tinha certeza, sentia isso em seu coração, a jovem Kou o amava... Claro só precisava compreender isso.

- E o que eu não sei, Shuurei? – Perguntou ao tocar-lhe no queixo e gentilmente fazê-la olhar para si. Limpou algumas lágrimas que, teimosas, rolavam pelo rosto delicado e bonito. Sentiu o coração se apertar, mas não poderia voltar atrás.

- Você disse que me esperaria...

- Ora, Shuurei... você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu não posso mais te esperar. Já estou sendo pressionado... Não posso aguardar até que você decida depois de anos casar-se comigo. – Fez uma pausa. - Não é você que está dizendo que eu não amo Jyuusan-hime? Pois eu sei que ela poderá aprender a me amar e quem sabe dar-me o amor que tanto necessito. O amor que você nunca me deu! Ou você está escondendo algo de mim? – Perguntou ao mirá-la nos olhos. Desejou ardentemente que ela lhe dissesse o que sempre quis ouvir, mas seu silêncio só fez com que se sentisse mais no fundo do poço. Soltou-a com delicadeza e virou-se para ir embora. – Se não tem mais nada a dizer, creio que seja um adeus. – Agora era ele quem tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não podia deixar que ela as visse.

Caminhou um pouco sem olhar para trás. Limpou as lágrimas e respirou fundo. Precisava recuperar seu autocontrole.

Shuurei não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se estranha e estava sendo difícil admitir o que sentia. Compreendeu a duras penas o que uma vez ouvira em uma das províncias: Só damos valor ao que amamos quando o perdemos. Sua felicidade sempre fora ter a liberdade de poder ir e vir, fazer o que queria, mas não fazia ideia que nunca fora feliz de verdade. Sempre sentiu-se satisfeita por conseguir ajudar os outros com seu trabalho, mas nunca soube dizer o que lhe faltava. O que precisava para completar-lhe... Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de como gostava dos encontros furtivos e das conversas sob os galhos das cerejeiras. Ryuuki a completava...

De olhos arregalados procurou por ele. Não estava tão longe e em louca desembalada, correu até ele. Quando já estava próximo de alcançá-lo, parou de correr e tomou fôlego. Queria conseguir falar-lhe. Estavam próximos a entrada dos aposentos reais.

- Ryuuki! – Chamou-o. Em seu interior desejava que ele ainda sentisse o mesmo amor de algum tempo atrás. Queria sua felicidade de volta.

**Tatoeba taisetsu na hito wo mune ni omou toki wa**

_Qualquer um, não importa quem seja, transborda felicidade_

**daremo ga kitto yasashii kao wo shiteru hazu**

_quando pensa naquele que ama de verdade._

**Michi wa toki ni hateshinakutemo akiramezu ni yuku yo**

_Por isso, caminhe sem desistir, pois o caminho pelo tempo é infinito._

Ao escutar seu nome, o imperador parou onde estava. Com rapidez, limpou o rosto com a manga de suas vestes e voltou-se lentamente. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la apertado e pedir para que não chorasse mais, mas novamente controlou-se. Não disse nada e deixou que Shuurei se aproximasse.

- Você está certo, eu estou lhe escondendo algo. – Parou à frente dele. Seus corpos muito próximos. – Você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto tentei ser feliz em minha liberdade. Confesso que até cheguei a pensar que eu era feliz em cuidar do povo e ajudá-los, mas tenho de ser honesta, minha felicidade só se completava quando eu o via, quando eu o questionava sobre meus planos... quando eu esperava que aprovasse e me reconhecesse como alguém à altura de suas expectativas.

Ryuuki arqueou as sobrancelhas. Enfim ela estava admitindo que precisava dele? Mas ainda não era o que ele queria ouvir. Tinha de esperar pacientemente.

Shuurei mirou-o nos olhos. Ainda estavam tão longe de serem os mesmo olhos que a olhavam com carinho... com amor... Suspirou. – Eu... eu... eu quero dizer que eu te amo! – Confessou afinal. – E não sei ficar sem seu olhar carinhoso. Me desculpe Ryuuki se o magoei por todos esses anos. – Pediu ao agarrar-se as vestes dele e esconder o rosto em meio a seu peito.

Tomado por uma surpresa tão grande, o imperador a abraçou quase que imediatamente. Acariciou-lhe as costas tentando acalmá-la. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo pescoço delicado e, gentilmente, tocou-a no queixo e a fez olhar para si.

- Não chore... as lágrimas não combinam com você. – Sorriu ligeiramente. Reteve algumas lágrimas que teimosas ainda rolavam pelo rosto amado. – Onde está a jovem que lutou para conquistar seu lugar? – Perguntou. Queria muito que ela não ficasse daquele jeito, mas não tinha como prever qual seria a reação de Shuurei.

- Ela está aqui, mas muito arrependida de ter feito tudo o que fez a você, Ryuuki. – Shuurei mirou-o nos olhos. Sabia que havia bancado a egoísta, mas de certa forma, Ryuuki também o fora. Um tanto pensativa tentou soltar-se dele, mas não foi possível. Os braços que lhe cingiam a cintura estreitaram-na mais. – Ryuuki... – Murmurou.

Um vento mais forte abateu-se sobre eles. Os cabelos esvoaçantes, os rostos muito próximos procurando esconderem-se. O sorriso sem graça.

- Que vento forte! – A voz máscula do imperador quebrando o silêncio. Um dejavù. Parecia que o destino os estava levando de volta no tempo até o dia em que se conheceram, mas a cena que se repetia tinha algo de diferente.

**Hajimari no kaze you todoke messe-ji**

_O vento entrega essa mensagem_

**Haruka na tabiji no sono saki de matteru**

_No fim dessa longa jornada, esperando por você._

**Maiagaru kaze yo unmei mo koete**

_Vento errante, sobrepuje o meu destino._

**Negai wa todoku to shinjirareru kara**

_Pois eu acredito que o meu amor vai alcançá-lo._

**Itsuka mata aeta nara ano egao misete**

_E, um dia, quando nos virmos de novo, você vai sorrir por mim._

Estavam muito próximos, as respirações misturavam-se e nos lábios um leve arquear. Os olhares brilhantes perdendo-se um no outro. Quando a jovem morena percebeu o que estava para acontecer, não pode emitir som algum. Seus lábios foram capturados pelos do imperador em um beijo calmo e amoroso. Os olhos arregalados, as mãos tentando empurrar o corpo maior para longe. Em contra partida as carícias na base do pescoço e nas costas minando a resistência de Shuurei. Os olhos se fecharam lentamente e as mãos pequenas afundaram nos longos cabelos castanho-claros que cascateavam soltos ao redor do corpo de Ryuuki. Um suspiro. A rendição.

Quando respirar se fez necessário, separam-se. O olhar da jovem Kou fazendo a pergunta que seus lábios não tinham coragem de proferir.

- Por quê? – Murmurou Ryuuki ao estreitá-la mais temendo que esta saísse correndo. Passou a língua pelos lábios lentamente. – Por que eu te amo!

- Você está de casamento marcado para amanhã e... ficou louco? Jyuusan-hime pode não gostar... – Calou-se ao sentir o toque gentil do dedo indicador em seus lábios. Procurou compreensão nos olhos dourados e tudo que encontrou foi o que mais queria ter visto antes. Tentou tomar a palavra para si novamente, mas não, ele não iria deixar. Realmente, quando o imperador queria, sabia ser muito impulsivo.

- Tsc... tsc... tsc... Shuurei, Jyuusan-hime não se encontra mais no palácio. – Falou calmamente, mas tomou o devido cuidado de não deixá-la abrir a boca, ou não conseguiria fazer tudo o que queria. – Lan Jyuusan-hime seguiu seu destino. Não se deve prender um pássaro em uma gaiola de ouro. Os desejos da família Lan sempre foram o de unir-se a família real, mas creio que Jyuusan-hime preferiu buscar por seu amor verdadeiro...

- Mas você disse que se não se casasse comigo seria com ela... – Shuurei sentia-se confusa e até mesmo exasperada.

- Shuurei... calma... – Conhecia aquele olhar dela e, até mesmo por isso tornou a beijá-la. Divertiu-se internamente ao senti-la debater-se outra vez e novamente render-se ao encanto e ternura do momento. – Shuurei, minha doce Shuurei, eu nunca disse a você que iria me casar com ela amanhã. – Acariciou-lhe lentamente o delicado rosto. Deliciou-se com a maciez e imaginou como seria tê-la em seus braços a noite toda desprovida de todas aquelas vestes. Recriminou-se e concentrou-se em seu plano.

- Eu não estou lhe entendendo, Ryuuki. Pare de me beijar, alguém pode ver e ir contar para sua futura esposa seja ela lá quem for. – Protestou. O rosto corado violentamente devido a raiva que estava sentindo. Como sempre o imperador conseguia deixá-la muito irritada.

- Shuurei-hime... Sabia que você fica linda quando está assim bravinha? – Questionou-a e sapecou-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Sorriu, um sorriso matreiro e ao mesmo tempo sedutor. – Ninguém irá nos ver, pois eu proibi a entrada de qualquer pessoa nos jardins próximo a meus aposentos.

- Mas eu estou aqui... – Comentou inocentemente.

- Sim, está aqui por que você é minha escolhida... – Confessou. – Case-se comigo Shuurei... você não pode me negar esse pedido. De livre e espontânea vontade, confessou seu amor por mim. – Proferiu.

- Ryuukiii... – A voz uma oitava mais alta. – Você armou para me trazer até aqui? Eu não sou prêmio de consolação e muito menos serei sua concubina. – Proferiu socando-lhe o peito.

Ryuuki soltou-lhe e com agilidade segurou-a pelos braços. – Calma, você não compreendeu tudo o que eu disse, Shuurei. Eu te amo, e dizer que iria casar deixando-a livre de nosso jogo foi a única maneira que achei de descobrir se seus sentimentos por mim eram verdadeiros.

- Então tudo não passou de uma farsa? Meu pai, o general Lan Shuuei e Li Kouyuu... todos estão envolvidos? – Perguntou não querendo acreditar. Ao vê-lo assentir com um maneio de cabeça grunhiu feito uma gata brava. – Eu vou pegar a todos. – Deixou escapar.

- Shuurei... – Chamou-a com delicadeza e começou a puxá-la para dentro de seus aposentos. – Não faça isso, eles apenas atenderam a um pedido meu e, não pense que eles fizeram isso por eu ser o imperador, mas sim por que perceberam que nossas vidas foram ligadas desde que nos conhecemos. Meu destino é você e a cada dia torna-se insuportável a vida sem sua presença ao meu lado.

A jovem enrubesceu, nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos ela sonhara que Ryuuki fosse arquitetar algo tão grande para que confessasse seu amor por ele. De certa forma, e por mais que tentasse negar, ele a vencera, mesmo com o jogo tendo sido interrompido. Ela havia o procurado de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Você mentiu para mim... – Tentou mais uma vez protestar. A teimosia falando mais alto.

- Shuurei, aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal, e tudo o que eu fiz foi por amor. – Abraçou-a novamente. Fechou a porta de correr e parou à frente da entrada de seu quarto. – Deixe-me amá-la como você merece. – Murmurou próximo ao lóbulo da orelha dela. Sentiu-a tremer e regozijou-se. Ela não era imune a ele.

- Ryuuki, ainda não somos casados... – Murmurou. Na voz, a incerteza.

- Isso quer dizer que nos casaremos amanhã no final do dia? – Perguntou mirando-a. Nos olhos um brilho de esperança.

- Não sei... – Respondeu. Sustentou-lhe o olhar.

Ryuuki estreitou os olhos e a puxou mais para si. Soltou-lhe os cabelos e aproximou seus lábios do lóbulo de sua orelha novamente. – Você fica mais bonita com eles soltos. – Murmurou e a cada palavra dita, roçou os lábios na delicada pele atrás da orelha dela. Aspirou a doce fragrância que se desprendia dos longos cabelos negros e sorriu ao escutar um gemido baixo. – Isso é um sim? – Questionou.

Shuurei baixou os olhos. Estava sentindo-se envergonhada, mas não contestou e nem respondeu. Soltou novo gemido ao sentir o deslizar de uma das mãos de Ryuuki suavemente para frente de seu quimono. Prendeu a respiração ao sentir a outra mão atrás de si buscando puxar o obi, a faixa trabalhada que prendia o bonito traje. Sentiu as vestes soltas e mirou-o quando este levantou-lhe o queixo.

- Você não me respondeu. – Insistiu ele.

- Talvez seja melhor conversarmos mais, não? – Perguntou. Levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto amado e o acariciou lentamente. Seu coração batendo descompassado.

- Sim, podemos... – Mirou-a com desejo e conseguiu divisar nas íris castanho-avermelhadas a chama do amor mesclada ao desejo que ela também começava a sentir. - Temos toda a noite pela frente, minha doce Shuurei-hime. – Respondeu-lhe e a abraçou. Selou-lhe os lábios com um beijo e com um gesto rápido de mãos empurrou o quimono para que ele deslizasse sobre os ombros e braços de sua amada.

**Hajimari no kaze you todoke messe-ji**

_O vento entrega essa mensagem_

**Haruka na tabiji no sono saki de matteru**

_No fim dessa longa jornada, esperando por você._

**Maiagaru kaze yo unmei mo koete**

_Vento errante, sobrepuje o meu destino._

**Negai wa todoku to shinjirareru kara**

_Pois eu acredito que o meu amor vai alcançá-lo._

**Osoreru mono nada nai anata ga iru kara**

_Não há nada a temer porque você existe_

**Fim**

**Momento Aquariana no divã:**

Ok! Ok! Para tudo.

Preciso mesmo de um médico. *sorriso doido nos lábios* Eu fiz essa fic? Fiz né? *dando cabeçadas no teclado* Tipo assim, não me matem, é a segunda fic que faço sem ser yaoi, perdoem os erros e possível falta de química, mas creio que ainda me saio melhor com casais másculos e gostosudos. Mas querem saber? Gostei de variar um tiquinho.

Bom, então sem delongas, me despeço por aqui. Obrigado para todos que chegaram até aqui e...

... Faça uma ficwriter feliz, deixem comentários.

Beijocas

Theka


End file.
